35) Senyuman Bulan Sabit
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 35: Berawal dari Yoongi yang dikirim ketempat terpencil untuk melanjutkan studynya. Meskipun masih berumur 16 tahun, Yoongi sudah mahir memahami dunia yang sedikitpun tidak memiliki titik belaskasihan. Tertarik untuk melanjutkannya? S& jangan bilang siapa-siapa ini sedikit mampu membuatmu merinding. /YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 35**

 **Senyuman Bulan Sabit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah sekitar seminggu lamanya Yoongi mendiamkan orang tuanya. Tidak ada telepon, tidak ada apapun yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan mereka disana. Sumpah demi apa, dia tak habis pikir kenapa mereka tega mengiriminya keasrama yang sangat jauh dari rumah. Setidaknya Yoongi tidak membenci rumah, seburuk apapun keadaan didalamnya, dia masih memiliki sisi yang disukainya.

Yoongi bukanlah anak manja yang suka mengbuang-buang uang. Meskipun umurnya baru 16 tahun tapi dia sudah terbiasa mandiri. Tidurpun sudah tidak dengan mendengarkan cerita fantasi yang dibuat semanis mungkin oleh pengarang, karna dia sudah bersahabat dengan dunia yang tidak manusiawi ini, dunia yang hakekatnya berbanding terbalik dengan imajinasinya.

Cukup jauh memang perjalanan kesekolah barunya. Melewati kota lalu masuk kedalam kawasan pegunungan dengan laskap ya bisa dibilang memukau. Gedung sekolah yang terlihat kuno menjulang tinggi diatas bukit sudah terlihat sejak dia melewati pemungkiman desa. Tidak ada warnet maupun wartel disana, hanya beberapa rumah dengan pekarangan sawah yang tertanduri gandum mengelilinginya. Karena jarak yang memisahkan cukup jauh, semua anak yang hendak bersekolah disana diharuskan untuk menepati asrama.

Yoongi masih setia mengunci netranya pada gandum kuning yang menunduk. Warna kuning adalah warna kesukaan Yoongi, kuning bagaikan matahari yang dapat melelehkan dinginnya salju. Seperti dirinya, dia menginginkan seseorang yang seperti matahari kelak, agar dapat mencairkan bongkahan es dalam hatinya yang sudah lama berada.

' _Namaku Park Jimin'_

Yoongi tersentak tatkala semburan angin dingin menerobos masuk kedalam mobil melalui celah kaca jendela yang dibukanya. Apa itu? Ada sesorang yang berbicara. Yoongi menoleh kebelakang jok mobil, tidak ada siapapun, beralih bergerak menuju kesisi lain mobil dan melihat keluar jendela, masih tidak ada siapapun hanya ladang kuning, dia kembali ketempatnya semula menurunkan kaca jendela sampai tertelan habis, mengedar pandangannya dengang seksama masih mencari sampai kemudian, Oh ada seseorang disana! Dia tengah memeluk boneka kelinci dengan kaos putih lengan panjang bergaris-garis hitam vertikal dan celana lepis selutut. Ditengah ladang gandum dia melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Yoongi. Kearah Yoongi? Dengan rasa sedikit ragu, Yoongi membalas lambaian anak itu dan tersenyum tipis, anak itu memberikan reaksi dengan menunjukan senyuman bulan sabitnya, yah bulan sabit yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Ada apa nak?" Suara kas wanita berusia 30-an mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi, dia menoleh untuk melihat wanita itu,

"Ada anak kecil yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku ibu," jawab Yoongi sambil kembali melirik luar jendela mobil, anak itu sudah tidak melambaikan tangan, tapi senyuman bulan sabitnya masih menghiasi wajah, kedua tangannya memeluk boneka itu erat,

"Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya" ibunya kembali bertanya,

"disana, mungkin ibu tidak melihatnya dari sisi itu, dia sungguh menggemaskan" sahut Yoongi, matanya tak lepas dari anak itu, melihatnya dengan mobil yang bergerak menjauh menjadikan anak itu semakin lama semakin hilang dimakan jarak.

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu Park Jimin!" Yoongi mengatakan dengan suara lantang kemudian menutup kaca jendelanya,

' _Temui aku ketika fajar muncul dan pulanglah saat matahari terbenam'_

Dan Yoongi mendengarnya dengan sangat Jelas.

Sesudah mengurusi berbagai urusan perpindahannya, Yoongi diantar kekamar asrama. Isi bangunan itu tidak sekuno gedung luar. Nuansa Eropa terlihat dengan jelas saat adanya perpaduan warna merah bata dan coklat dianak tangga, terlihat mewah. Lampu yang menggantung diatap lobi juga berangkaian berlian berkilauan, menambah kesan mewahnya. Lukisan-lukisan didinding seakan berasa asli bukan _copy_ -an.

"Ayah dan ibu akan merindukanmu, jaga baik-baik dirimu, kami mencintaimu" hanya itu, lalu mereka mencium dahi Yoongi bergantian. Memeluknya, dan pergi. Raut wajah Yoongi masih datar, tidak tersenyum dan tidak membalas ucapan mereka. Mungkin mereka mengirim Yoongi ketempat ini agar mereka bisa bersenang-senang berduaan, karna terlalu repot mengurus Yoongi. Ataukah hal lain? Seperti anak pungut mungkin.

Mereka melambaikan tangan dan melajukan mobil menjauh, Yoongi masih terdiam melihat mobil itu sudah lenyap. Tidak ada perasaaan sedih maupun ingin menangis, biasa karna sudah terbiasa.

"Hai, Aku V" tiba-tiba seorang anak menepuk pundak Yoongi, merangkulnya lalu menunjukan senyum kotak andalannya,

"Bi ?ppi?'' Yoongi bingung dengan aksen yang dipakai anak tampan yang berada disampinya. Tampan? Ya dia jauh lebih tampan dari pada Yoongi. Seakan dia tercipta dengan sudut yang istimewa.

"V, angka lima romawi, Huruf kedua puluh dua alphabet,dan kau? siapa namamu?" Yoongi mengerjap mulai paham,"kau pasti merasa sedih ditinggal sendirian ditempat asing ya kan?" belum Yoongi menjawab V sudah bertanya lagi,

"Oh,, aku Yoongi, dan aku tidak sedih" sambil mengulurkan tangan, V menyambutnya lalu menggenggamnya dan menyeretnya masuk, "karena ini hampir petang ayo masuk, diluar dingin."

"Oh,,ooh" Yoongi menurut digenggaman anak itu, warna kulit tangan V sangat kontras dengan Yoongi, sedikit lebih gelap.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Enam belas tepat pada tanggal 9 maret" Yoongi dan V mengangkat koper bersama-sama menaiki tangga,

"Enam belas? Jadi aku harus memanggilmu _Hyung_ dong? Kukira kita seumuran" V tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewanya. Melihat V, yoongi teringat Jimin. Menurutnya, V dan Jimin berusia sepantaran. "Apa kau punya saudara?" Yoongi mengamati V, dari penampilannya V terlihat seperti anak yang pemalu dan juga pendiam, tapi setelah mengenalnya beberapa menit, hipotesa itu meleset jauh dari kebenaran. "Aku tunggal" Pertanyaan V membuatnya mengingat kembali kedua orang tadi yang sudah mencampakannya ditempat ini, tempat yang bahkan tak terdapat di _google maps_.

"Usiaku baru 14 tahun, dan aku memiliki seorang kakak! Oh ya Yoongi hyung, nanti kau beres-beres sendiri ya, soalnya aku harus tidur lebih awal agar bisa bangun pagi besok" V melesat masuk kamar bernomor 22, Yoongi mengangguk dan mengikuti V dari belakang.

Kamar ini sangat luas, terdapat dua ranjang yang dipisahkan meja panjang menghadap jendela luar. Terdapat dua almari disisi lainnya dan satu kamar mandi. Yoongi terkesan dengan keadaan kamar yang sangat rapi, tak percaya bila kamar ini ditepati anak yang berusia 10 tahun.

Yoongi langsung menubruk kasur ketika semuanya sudah ditata dalam almari. Meskipun sudah ada penghangat ruangan tapi dingin masih sanggup mencari celah-celah yang lain untuk menerobos. Merasakan dinginnya udara membuatnya menggunggah memori tentang Jimin, seorang anak dengan senyum bulan sabit.

. _'Temui aku ketika fajar muncul dan pulanglah saat matahari terbenam'_

"saat fajar?" bukankah itu terlalu pagi untuk bertemu seseorang?. Yoongi menyukai senyuman bulan sabit itu, bahkan tercetak jelas didalam pikirannya. Senyuman bulan yang mampu mengalahkan matahari. Yoongi meralat keinginannya untuk mencari kenghangatan matahari, cukup bulan. Ya bulan yang ada disenyuman seorang anak kecil ditengah ladang gandum. Rasa penasaran menyeruak cepat didalam hatinya, seolah jika tidak mendapat jawaban dia akan mati penasaran. Bahkan pikiran-pikiran itu masih mengombang-ambingkan dirinya sampai fajar menjemput.

Daerah sekitar mata Yoongi menggelap, matanya sayu, kontras dengan warna pipinya yang pucat. Dia berjalan sedikit gontai mencari keseimbangan. Dengan baju yang masih sama seperti semalam Yoongi memutuskan keluar untuk bertemu dengan anak itu, Jimin. Dengan berdalih mencari bunga _Butter Daisy_ , Jimin mendapat ijin untuk keluar.

Ini sedikit membingungkan ketika matanya hanya menangkap hamparan ladang gandum. Bingung berawal dari mana harus mencari Jimin. Digerakan kaki putih itu melewati jalan setapak yang sama seperti dia lewati kamarin. Matahari menampilkan semburatnya ditimur, meskipun cukup remang, Yoongi tak mengindahkan rasa takut dan terus berjalan. Jalanan sedikit ramai akan petani-petani gandum yang berbondong-bondong membajak sawah. Pekerja yang rajin.

Dirasanya cukup jauh dia berjalan, merasa letih lalu mendudukan diri dijembatan sungai. Pandangannya menatap air jernih yang mengalir. Sekali lagi, memikirkan malaikat kecil dengan bulan sabit yang mampu memporak porandakan pikirannya.

"Mencariku?"

Yoongi tersentak, dialihkan pandangannya kesamping, itu dia,,, senyuman bulan sabit! Senyuman yang mampu memecahkan balok es tanpa mencairkannya. Yoongi tertawa melihat Jimin masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan boneka yang sama. Dielusnya puncak kepala Jimin,

"Aku sudah bilang akan menemuimu kan Park Jimin?" Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumannya, dan meloncat memeluk tubuh Yoongi, membuang boneka kelinci itu. Yoongi tersenyum senang dengan keadaan ini. Dia merasa nyaman dipelukan anak ini, beda rasanya dengan pelukan orang tuanya. Dibalasnya pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Namaku Park Jimin" Jimin kecil dipelukan Yoongi mendongak melihatkan mata sipitnya,

"Aku tahu malaikat kecil, panggil aku Yoongi hyung, oke?" Jimin mengangguk, kembali membenamkan wajahnya ditulang belikat Yoongi. Mata Jimin terpejam seolah sudah lama mendambakan pelukan ini, Yoongi pun sama meskipun baru mengenal bocah itu kemarin-tepanya mengetahui nama, tapi perasaan akrab dan damai segera menyelubungi hatinya, seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan kesanyangannya.

"Yoongi hyung,, mau menemaniku membaca cerita?" mata Jimin masih terpejam menikmati suara detak jantung Yoongi, Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lekat mata itu lalu mengangguk setuju. Jimin meggengam tangan Yoongi sangat erat dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk membawa boneka kelincinya,

"Kemana kita pergi?" Yoongi menatap kepala belakang anak itu. Jimin menoleh masih dengan senyum yang sama, "Ke _Basecamp_ kita, dibawah pohon" Jimin kembali melihat kedepan, ada sebuah pohon berdaun kuning ditengah ladang gandum. Ketika matahari sudah mucul, pohon itu terlihat bersinar, ada rak kecil diatas akar tepat dibawah pohon, berisikan buku-buku yang telah usang dimakan waktu.

"Basecamp kita?" Tanya Yoongi sembari duduk diseblah Jimin.

"Ya aku membuatnya untukmu, apakah kau senang?" Jimin mengambil buku dengan sampul biru bergambarkan matahari diatas ladang gandum. "Tolong bacakan ini, aku tidak bisa membaca, aku hanya melihat gambar-gambarnya saja" Menyerahkan buku, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sempit Yoongi, tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk memeluk lengan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terkekeh kemudian mencubit pipi gempil Jimin,"Aku sungguh ingin melakukan ini sejak tadi malam"

Jimin menggemingkan perlakuan Yoongi, masih menikmati bau tubuh Yoongi dengan mempererat pelukannya dilengan putih itu.

Dahulu kala ada seorang anak kembar lahir didesa, tapi salah satu dari mereka digunakan sebagai tumbal untuk leluhur desa. Karna konon siapa yang lahir kembar didesa tersebut akan membuat desa tersebut hancur karna kutukan dan juga tumbal digunakan untuk menyejahterahkan desa. "Ini menyeramkan, bahkan gambarnya aneh" Yoongi menoleh melihat Jimin, "Aku tidak tau jika buku itu memiliki cerita yang menyeramkan, aku hanya tertarik dari sampul dan gambarnya" Jimin menunduk. Benar juga, Jiminkan tidak bisa membaca,

"Maaf,,maafkan aku malaikat kecil, aku lupa kau tidak bisa membaca. Mau aku ajari ?" perkataan Yoongi sontak membuat wajah murung Jimin kembali merekah, "Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa? Apa kau tidak sekolah?", Oh Yoongi lupa akan hal itu, dia terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan sesuatu. Meskipun dia telah dibuang, tapi Yoongi masih memiliki tanggung jawab didalam dirinya.

Melihat perubahan wajah Yoongi membuat Jimin meredup lagi, "Tak apa Yoongi hyung, kau harus kembali kesekolah, tak usah menunggu sampai matahari terbenam, ini sudah cukup, aku suka pelukanmu" Kemudian Jimin memeluk Yoongi lagi, Yoongi terhenyak dan membalas pelukan simungil "Maafkan aku _sweetheart_ , nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, Janji!" Yoongi menjunjung tinggi jari kelingkingnya, Jimin tersenyum tapi tak menyentuhnya. Ditariknya baju bagian depan Yoongi sehingga membuatnya menunduk,

CUP

Jimin mengecup kilas bibir Yoongi, wajah Jimin merona berbarengan dengan wajah pucat Yoongi, "Aiish,,, Kau membuatku malu saja" tawa Jimin meruak ketika Yoongi mencium dua kali pipi kanan dan kiri Jimin, membuat wajah sikecil semakin merah bagaikan tomat, tapi Yoongi tidak peduli dia sangat senang karna melihat bulan sabit dipagi hari. Yoongi berdiri lalu melangkah menjauh

"Daaaaa" melambaikan tangan kemudian menghilang

Langkah Yoongi begitu ringan, ada perasaan bahagia menguap-nguap diubun-ubunnya. Dipetiknya bunga kuning dipinggiran sungai sebagai persembahan untuk penjaga asrama karna telah memberinya izin. Dia menaiki tangga, berbelok kearah kiri lalu mencari kamar bernomor 22. Dia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan-takut membangunkan V. Tetapi, ketika dia memasuki kamar V sudah berada di tengah ruangan mondar-mandir. Mendengar ada seseorang menutup pintu, V senggera menubrukan diri memeluk tubuh Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau tak apa? Ah aku telat lagi kan!" gerutu V sambil membolak-balikan tubuh Yoongi, seolah ada sesuatu yang aneh ditubuhnya.

"Heii,, aku baik-baik saja, aku barusan keluar untuk mencari bunga Butter Daisy" Yoongi mencoba menenangkan V, tapi bukannya membuatnya tenang, malah membuatnya semakin menggerutu menjambak-jambakan rambutnya,

"Itu alasan yang sudah sering aku dengar! Aku tau kau baru saja bertemu dengan Park Jimin kan?" Tuduh V yang langsung tepat sasaran."Aku kemarin sudah memasang alarm puku 3 pagi, hanya untuk mecegahmu bertemu dengannya," V kecewa mendudukan tubuhnya dilantai. "Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuannya," Kali intonasi lelah terlihat jelas disuaranya.

"Kenapa muak? Dia sangat mengemaskan," kekeh Yoongi dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kau Gila?! Dia itu Hantu!" Teriak V tepat didepan Yoongi. Yoongi yang diteriakki malah memperlihatkan reaksi bingung, "Hantu?!"

"Akan kuceritakan sesuatu," digiringnya Yoongi duduk bersebelah dikasur V, lalu dia membuka laci kemuadian mengambil kertas bergambar anak kecil memeluk boneka kelinci. Digambarkan menggnakan pensil tulis, sehingga terlihat kurang jelas,gambar yang lapuk, "Itu Jimin!" sontak Yoongi menaikan suaranya,

"Aku tahu, dia saudara kembarku, kakakku, aku Park Taehyung!" Yoongi terkejut tak percaya akan perkataan V,

"Kau pasti tidak percaya, dia sudah meninggal tepat 5 menit setelah lahir. Menyukai bunga Butter Daisy, dan juga buku bersampul biru dan kuning. Meskipun dia masih sangat bayi ketika meninggal, tetepi arwahnya tumbuh seperti kita. " Taehyung menghela nafas lalu menatap Yoongi,

"Apa kau benar baik-baik saja? Sengingatku, ketika sesorang sudah bertemu dengannya dia tidak akan kembali sampai matahari terbenam." Tambah V,

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak kembali? Tolong katakan padaku" Yoongi terlihat pucat melebihi wajah pucatnya,

"Karna dia tumbal, Jimin menyukai anak-anak yang mengajarinya membaca, sehingga dia akan terus mengengkang anak itu untuk terus mengajari membaca. Meskipun sudah diajari, dia tetap tidak akan bisa, karna dia tidak memiliki otak." Jelas V panjang lebar, "Tapi apakah kau sempat mengajari membaca?" Yoongi mengangguk, "Tapi dia menolakku, dan menyuruhku pergi kesekolah." Imbuhnya,

V menghembuskan nafas lega, bersyukur karna kali ini Yoongi terbebas, "Hyung apakah kau penah mendengar suara seperti 'Namaku Park Jimin' membisikimu?" Yoongi sekali lagi mengangguk, "Dia bahkan sempat melambaikan tangannya kearahku, sempat aku tersentuh dengan senyumah bulan sabintnya itu," V tertawa tebahak-bahak bahkan reaksi kelegaan masih dapat tersirat diwajahnya,

"Kau sangat beruntung Hyung, ketika dia sedang membisikmu dia sebenarnya berada disampingmu, memandangimu tanpa menunjukan wajahnya, bisa dibilang tanpa wajah. Tapi dia menunjukan senyumannya yang indah, itu berarti dia sangat menyukaimu hyung," Jika sebelumnya Yoongi akan merasa malu dengan pujian itu ketika belum mengetahui kebenarannya. Tapi sekarang entah mengapa untuk memandang cerminpun mungkin dia tidak akan sanggup,

' _Namaku Park Jimin'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
